De la Glace ?
by Efirg
Summary: /Résumé complet à l'intérieur / Son rugissement effroyable résonnait encore dans son esprit. Un son inoubliable et dévastateur. Même après toutes ses années, il ne pouvait oublier ce bruit et ce qu'il représentait. La noirceur et le désespoir l'entouraient. Pouvait-il en ressortir malgré la lumière éclatante devant lui ? [...] "Aide-moi, Natsu !"


**Disclamer :**Evidemment vous vous en doutez, Fairy Tail et ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement. Ceci est la triste vérité de tous ceux-ci qui écrivent.

Une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête. Je voulais écrire une fanfiction sur Fairy Tail et surtout sur Grey et Natsu et leur amitié. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien respecté leurs caractères donc je m'excuse s'ils sont un peu (ou même beaucoup) OOC.

**Fandom :** Fairy Tail

**Genre** : Friendship & Hurt/Comfort

**Rating** : K+

**Personnages** : Natsu D. & Grey F.

**Résumé** : Son rugissement effroyable résonnait encore dans son esprit. Un son inoubliable et dévastateur. Même après toutes ses années, il ne pouvait oublier ce bruit et ce qu'il représentait. La noirceur et le désespoir l'entouraient. Pouvait-il en ressortir malgré la lumière éclatante devant lui ? Il avait rejeté la première main qui lui avait été tendue et avait sombré plus profondément dans son obscurité. Mais aurait-il la force de prendre cette seconde main ? Il avance vers la lumière et tend sa main. Il veut sortir de ce monde obscur. "Aide-moi, Natsu !"

Bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

Le soleil se levait comme tous les matins sur la ville de Magnolia diffusant avec lui lune douce chaleur, réchauffant les environs. Une légère couche de givre recouvrait les lieux malgré la saison. Et c'était justement sous cette température rafraîchissante que sortit la constellationniste de Fairy Tail. Elle resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et soupira.

"Han, on est censé être au printemps. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait froid comme ça ? Il y a même pas une semaine, je pouvais aller à la guilde sans manteau ou même écharpe. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer ?"

C'est ainsi que Lucy se dirigea vers le bâtiment de la guilde. Quand elle entra, elle faillit se prendre une chaise lancée par un des membres de Fairy Tail. Elle parvint jusqu'au bar en esquivant chaque objet qui volait dans sa direction et s'assit sur l'un des tabourets. La barmaid se dirigea vers elle.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que je te sers ?" demanda-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

"Bah, comme d'habitude. Non, en fait, je prendrais plutôt un chocolat chaud s'il-te-plait."

"Très bien, je vais te préparer ça." Déclara Mirajane avant de partir. Lucy soupira et se tourna vers la salle. Tout le monde était les uns sur les autres en train de se battre. Elle aperçut la tignasse rose de Natsu sous une montagne de personnes qui furent dispersées par le Dragon Slayer. Celui-ci leva les bras, les poings serrés, et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

"Personne ne peut me battre. Je suis le plus fort ! Allez, qui veut se faire défoncer ?"

Il finit à peine sa déclaration qu'il finit encastrer dans le sol. Derrière lui se tenait la mage considérée comme la plus forte de Fairy Tail, la Reine des Fées, Erza Scarlett. Celle-ci était vêtue de son armure habituelle et tenait dans sa main gauche une part de son éternel gâteau préféré, le fraisier. Lucy sourit en regardant la scène. Il ne manquait plus que le dernier membre de l'équipe et ça serait parfait. D'ailleurs elle se demandait où il pouvait bien être. Elle balaya la pièce du regard mais ne l'aperçut pas.

"Tiens, Lucy, voilà ton chocolat." La constellationniste se retourna et remercia la barmaid. Elle but une gorgée et soupira de bien-être.

"Dis Mira-chan, comment ça se fait qu'il fasse si froid ? Je veux dire, on est au printemps."

"Ah, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est comme ça tous les ans à cette période. Mais dans une semaine, les températures remonteront. Alors ce chocolat ?"

"Il est parfait ! Mais pourquoi ?"

"Aucune idée. Ça fait quelques années que c'est comme ça. Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas t'y habituer." Elle lui donna un sourire et s'accouda sur le bar. "Ça fait plaisir de les voir comme ainsi. Moi ça me fait sourire. Le monde peut être dur à voir et impitoyable dehors, mais ici on est on peut tout oublier et agir comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. On peut mettre de côté ses tracas, ses problèmes, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Tu as raison. Rejoindre Fairy Tail est sûrement la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Mais je peux te poser une question ?" La barmaid hocha la tête. "Je n'ai pas vu Grey aujourd'hui. Il est sur une mission ?"

"Non, il est revenu hier et je ne pense pas qu'il soit déjà reparti. Il m'avait l'air fatigué. Il est peut-être chez lui. Tu devrais demander à Erza et Natsu. Ils doivent savoir." Elle finit sa déclaration et partit servir d'autres personnes. Lucy soupira. C'est vrai qu'elle trouvait étrange que Grey ne soit pas là mais peut-être que Mirajane avait raison et qu'il était resté chez lui parce qu'il était trop fatigué. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les deux autres membres de son équipe.

Les deux étaient en train de se battre, ou plutôt Natsu tentait de frapper Erza tandis que celle-ci esquivait toutes ses attaques. Happy volait au-dessus d'eux en encourageant son meilleur ami. Lucy arriva vers eux et racla la gorge. Natsu, Erza et Happy tournèrent la tête vers elle. Natsu fit un large sourire.

"Ah, Lucy, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais arrivée."

"Aye, sir !"

"Evidemment, tu étais trop occuper à te battre." Déclara la mage stellaire d'un ton las. Elle vit Natsu se renfrogner. Il était vraiment mignon quand il faisait cette tête. "Mais, dîtes, est-ce que vous savez où est Grey ?" A cette question, la lueur d'amusement présente dans les yeux de Natsu disparut instantanément et son visage prit une expression plus sérieuse. Lucy fut légèrement déconcertée par ce changement de comportement. Avait-elle dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? "Natsu ?" Celui-ci ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants.

"Quel jour on est ?" demanda-t-il soudainement.

"Euh, le 8 Avril, je crois." Répondit Lucy, pas certaine du sens de la question. Elle vit ensuite Natsu écarquiller les yeux avant de sortir du bâtiment en courant. La constellationniste fixa l'endroit où le Dragon Slayer se tenait il y a quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Erza. "Qu'est-ce qui lui as pris ?" La mage aux cheveux rouges haussa les épaules.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée."

"Peut-être que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Grey." Proposa Happy, lui aussi surpris par le comportement de son partenaire. Lucy vit Erza mettre ses doigts sous son menton pour tenter de comprendre ce qui avait pu passer par la tête de Natsu.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait aller voir." proposa une nouvelle fois le chat bleu. "Le problème, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée d'où habite Grey. Et vous ?" Les deux secouèrent la tête. C'est vrai qu'il ne leur avait jamais dit où il vivait. Ils ne lui avaient jamais demandé de toute façon.

"Et Natsu sait où il vit ?"

"Natsu est un Dragon Slayer, il a un excellent odorat."

"Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demanda la mage stellaire.

"On part les chercher." Déclara fermement Erza. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Lucy et Happy se dépêchèrent de la suivre.

* * *

Natsu courait à travers les rues de Magnolia, à la recherche de son rival. Comment avait-il pu oublier quel jour ils étaient ? Il s'était réveillé ce matin et était allé à la guilde tranquillement, oubliant la date d'aujourd'hui. Il accéléra le pas et s'arrêta finalement à un croisement. Il renifla l'air et se remit à courir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant une petite maison. Le quartier avait l'air tranquille et était, pour le moment, désert. Un courant d'air froid passa et envoya des frissons à travers son corps. Bon, maintenant qu'il était là, il n'allait pas revenir en arrière. Il s'approcha de la porte et s'arrêta. Il toqua une première fois mais en l'absence de réponse, il toqua une seconde fois avec plus de force. Le propriétaire ne répondit toujours pas. Natsu commença à perdre patience. Il se mit donc à frapper contre la porte en criant.

"Grey ! Eh glaçon ! Tu ouvres ?!" Il ne reçut toujours pas de réponse. Pourtant, il pouvait sentir que le mage de glace était bien dans la maison. "Bordel, si tu n'ouvres pas, je vais défoncer ta porte !" Son estomac se serra, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Tout à coup il écarquilla les yeux. Il connaissait cette odeur, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. L'odeur s'infiltra dans ses narines le Dragon Slayer grimaça de dégoût. Il se remit à taper contre la porte.

"Bordel, Grey ! Ouvres cette porte ou je te jure que je la défonce !"

Encore une fois, ce fut le silence qui lui répondit. L'angoisse s'installa peu à peu dans son esprit. Il voulait entrer et s'assurer que tout allait bien mais une partie de lui voulait que ce soit Grey qui ouvre la porte. Cependant après quelques minutes, l'odeur âcre ne s'en allait toujours pas. Il mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'abaissa lentement. La porte s'entrouvrit et l'odeur s'immisça dans ses narines, plus forte. L'odeur du sang.

* * *

Les cris provenaient de tous les côtés. Les flammes naissaient partout. Tout le monde courait, hurlait. Chacun tentait de survivre et d'éviter leur futur destin, leur mort prochaine. Le monstre rugissait, un son effroyable. Il résonnait tel le glas de la faucheuse, la mort arrivait à grands pas. Une lumière jaillit de sa bouche et détruisit tout sur son passage. De nouvelles flammes naquirent sur son sillon et de nouveaux cadavres tombèrent. Les hurlements s'élevaient, de plus en plus puissants. Les enfants pleuraient et appelaient leurs parents. Tout n'était que chaos. Tout était en ruine, un village délabré.

Cependant, tandis que tout le monde perdait espoir, une lumière bleue s'éleva jusqu'aux cieux. Contrairement aux précédentes lumières que les villageois avaient pu voir, celle-ci respirait la douceur, la bienveillance, l'espoir. Quand elle disparut, la glace, belle et brillante, gardait prisonnière en elle le ravageur. Puis soudain les rescapés entendirent un cri déchirant.

"Uuuuuuullllllll !" Le cri résonna et transperça les survivants, déversant toute la peine et la douleur qu'il contenait.

* * *

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade, la respiration saccadée et la sueur coulant le long de son front et de sa nuque. Il laissa échapper quelques respirations incertaines avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et tenta de se calmer. Tous les ans c'était pareil. Il ne pouvait pas dormir correctement et se réveillait dans cet état, incapable d'oublier les images de son rêve. Après avoir repris ses esprits et s'être calmé, il releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre. Il soupira en voyant l'état de celle-ci. Toute la pièce était recouverte d'une légère couche de glace. Il se leva paresseusement et se dirigea vers la pièce principale. Celle-ci aussi était recouverte de glace. Il poussa un second soupir. Quand il était dans cet état, il ne contrôlait plus parfaitement sa magie et celle-ci s'échappait de son corps pour geler ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il marcha ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il regarda l'horloge : 9 heures 10. Il n'avait dormi que trois heures. La veille, il était revenu d'une mission qui l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces. Il était passé à la guilde pour prévenir qu'il avait rempli sa mission puis était directement retourné chez lui pour s'effondrer dans son lit. Or il ne s'était pas endormi.

Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir, également givré. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et sa peau était plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Et il avait le pressentiment que ça allait empirer. Son regard se perdit dans son reflet. Il voyait de nouveau les flammes et les corps, il entendait de nouveau les cris et les hurlements, il sentait de nouveau la chaleur et la magie maléfique. Et il ressentait de nouveau la douleur et le désespoir. Mais le sentiment le plus oppressant était sans aucun doute la culpabilité. Elle revenait le ronger, plus forte que jamais. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'en défaire, à se pardonner. Son entêtement, son égoïsme, sa haine avaient provoqué la mort de son maître. Et même s'il savait que Léon lui avait pardonné et qu'Ul ne lui en avait jamais voulu, il ne pouvait pas oublier son visage souriant en train de disparaître et le regard plein de haine et de tristesse de l'apprenti aux cheveux blancs. Et c'était lui qui avait été la cause de tout cela.

Il serra les dents et les poings. Puis d'un coup, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Qui pouvait bien venir le voir ? Puis une voix reconnaissable entre tous hurla. "Grey ! Eh glaçon ! Tu ouvres ?! Bordel si tu n'ouvres pas, je vais défoncer ta porte !" Voilà maintenant que cet abruti d'allumette venait le harceler chez lui. Et comment avait-il su qu'il habitait ici ? Tant pis, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il regarda de nouveau le miroir et dans un excès de colère, il frappa la glace de toutes ses forces. Celle-ci se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Grey donna un second coup, ignorant le sang qui coulait et s'écrasait dans l'évier. Puis il entendit encore le mage de feu taper contre la porte et hurler "Bordel Grey ! Ouvre cette porte ou je te jure que je la défonce !" Grey n'y prêta pas attention. Si l'autre voulait crier, qu'il le fasse, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il resta plongé dans ses pensées face au miroir brisé quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Quoi ?! Cet imbécile osait entrer chez lui sans qu'il lui ait autorisé. Il se dirigea d'un pas furibond vers le salon pour le découvrir debout dans la pièce en train de fixer les meubles, entièrement gelés. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent dangereusement.

"Natsu ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?"

Natsu le regarda, surpris. Puis son regard tomba sur la main droite de son rival. Du sang coulait de ses blessures et il pouvait voir quelques éclats brillants. Il pouvait également apercevoir les cernes sous les yeux du mage de glace et sa peau pâle. Il fronça les sourcils et remarqua les bandages autour de son torse. D'après ce qu'il savait, il était parti en mission et il semblerait qu'il soit revenu la veille. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à la pièce gelée. Pas de doute, c'était le mage face à lui qui avait fait ça mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

"Eh, glaçon, pourquoi tout est congelé ici ?"

"Ça ne te regarde pas." Déclara le dit glaçon en lançant un regard noir à l'intrus.

"Bon bah, pourquoi tout est congelé dehors ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"demanda le brun.

"Tu n'as cas regarder dehors, il y a une couche de glace sur les maisons et sur le sol, partout quoi." Le mage de glace fronça les sourcils et marche jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il tira légèrement les rideaux et s'aperçut que l'autre avait raison. Les alentours étaient recouverts de la même couche de glace qui recouvrait le mobilier de sa maison. Il se tourna vers Natsu qui continuait de le fixer en attendant une réponse. Il haussa donc les épaules.

"Comment est-ce que je pourrais savoir ?"

"Peut-être parce que c'est toi qui a fait ça. Toute la ville est comme ça et en plus il fait un froid de canard dehors. Et à ce que je sache, tu es le seul mage qui manipule la glace dans les alentours."

"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Natsu ! Tu sais bien que ma magie n'est pas aussi puissante. Et pour la météo, c'est comme ça depuis des années." Déclara catégoriquement le mage de glace. Natsu fronça les sourcils. Grey avait raison sur un point, à cette période de l'année, les températures tombaient drastiquement et il pouvait même arriver qu'il neige. Cependant le mage de glace n'avait pas compris ou remarqué que ces changements étaient probablement dus à sa magie. Il regarda son vis-à-vis et il lui semblait plus fatigué. Ses yeux étaient ternes et traduisaient son état de fatigue. Il regarda aussi sa main, pleine de sang. Grey n'avait pas encore soigné sa blessure bien que le Dragon Slayer pouvait apercevoir un peu de glace sur les plaies. Il laissa échappa un soupir. Sa magie de glace agissait parfois indépendamment de sa volonté.

"Et comment c'était avant que tu n'arrives à la guilde ?" Grey fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot voulait dire ?

"Comment je peux le savoir ?" Natsu soupira. Ce glaçon pouvait être borné quand il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose mais il n'était pas bon avec les mots et encore moins quand il s'agissait du mage de glace. "Donc Natsu, au risque de me répéter, je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi et comment tu as découvert où j'habitais ?" Le regard de Grey transperça Natsu. "Tu ne pourrais pas faire comme d'habitude et aller te battre à la guilde aujourd'hui ?" Le mage de feu, non perturbé par le regard, s'approcha légèrement mais l'autre recula. Il poussa un léger soupir. Lui et Grey se connaissaient depuis très longtemps mais ça n'empêchait au mage de glace de se fermer sur lui-même et de ne jamais se confier.

Ce n'était qu'au cours de leur mission sur l'île de Galuna qu'il avait appris ce qui il était arrivé et comment il était arrivé à Fairy Tail. Bien sûr, avant cela il avait compris que cette date était importante pour lui et maintenant qu'il avait une idée sur le pourquoi, il n'allait certainement pas le laisser se perdre dans la douleur et la culpabilité. Peu importe la difficulté de la tâche et la force qu'il devrait mettre. "Tu sais, Lucy était inquiète pour toi. Les autres aussi. J'ai entendu Mirajane dire que tu étais fatigué hier en rentrant."

"Ma mission était dure et longue." Natsu leva un sourcil, perplexe.

"Ça ne serait pas la première fois." Déclara le Dragon Slayer, ce à quoi son rival écarquilla les yeux.

"Bordel Natsu, arrête de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas. C'est mon affaire et je la traite comme je l'entends !"

"Je te rappelle que pendant que tu _traites_ tout ça, la ville doit subir les températures froides et les intempéries que tu provoques. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ta magie agit sur le froid. Et regarde autour de toi, tout est gelé et ça n'a pas l'air de te choquer." Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma aussitôt s'apercevant qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Après tout, que pouvait-il dire, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il savait que Natsu avait raison. Ul disait toujours que pour maîtriser la magie de glace, il fallait ne faire qu'un avec froid. Au moins, il était désormais sûr de ne faire qu'un. Il parvenait même à le provoquer. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Natsu. Le visage de ce dernier s'adoucit en voyant l'expression du brun. Il avait l'air épuisé et usé. Toutes ces années à ressasser les événements qui avaient changé sa vie. Il avait remarqué que tout cela le rongeait. Sur l'île de Galuna quand il avait il avait tenté de se tuer en utilisant un sort interdit, il avait tenté de se racheter –même s'il trouvait l'idée stupide –. Le Dragon Slayer n'était pas insensible. Il lâcha un faible soupir.

"Tu sais, le vieux n'arrête pas de dire que la guilde st comme sa famille, qu'on est une famille. On partage tout. Nos bons moments, nos rires, nos joies, nos combats mais on partage aussi nos mauvais moments, nos peurs, nos peines, notre douleur. Il dit toujours qu'on n'a pas à souffrir seul et que si l'un des notre ne va pas bien, c'est notre devoir d'être là pour lui." Il s'arrêta quelques instants avant de sourire. "T'as de la chance que je sois là."

Grey regarda l'autre mage, surpris. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Natsu de lui parler ainsi ou plutôt de parler ainsi tout simplement. Il sentit une étrange chaleur parcourir son corps. Il commençait à voir son obscurité s'éclaircir peu à peu. Ul s'était sacrifiée afin de sceller ses cauchemars mais son sacrifice en avait entraîné d'autres. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive la même chose avec Natsu. Car peu importe combien de fois ils provoquaient et combien de fois ils se battaient, le Dragon Slayer restait sûrement ce qu'il pouvait appeler son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait l'entraîner dans sa chute. Natsu était trop important pour lui et pour la guilde. Mais une autre partie de lui, certes infime, voulait que Natsu le sorte de là, même s'ils devaient tomber tous les deux. De plus le sourire et le visage rassurants du mage de feu donnaient de la force à cette partie de lui. Elle appelait à l'aide et Grey savait que Natsu l'avait compris, consciemment ou non.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ?" demanda-t-il soudainement. Natsu remercia son excellente ouïe car la question avait été posée avec une voix tellement basse qu'une personne normale ne l'aurait sûrement pas entendue. Il regarda le brun, surpris. Pourquoi cet idiot posait-il une question pareille ?

"Pour te protéger." Répondit-il simplement. "Je ne connais peut-être toute l'histoire mais je suis sûr d'une chose : elle t'aimait alors elle a décidé de tout faire pour te sauver."

"En se sacrifiant ? Tu penses que c'était la meilleure solution ?"

"Elle ne s'est pas sacrifiée. Elle a donné sa vie pour te sauver, te protéger. Elle a scellé Deliora, ton cauchemar. Elle voulait que tu aies une vie normale, que tu regardes devant toi et non que tu restes bloqué sur le passé. Et puis elle n'est pas complètement morte. Tu la fais vivre quand tu utilises ta magie, la magie qu'elle t'a apprise. Et je n'ai jamais dit que c'était la meilleure solution. Mais est-ce qu'il y en avait d'autres ?" Il planta son regard dans celui du mage de glace qui paraissait surpris par son discours. "Tant que tu ne l'oublies pas, elle ne mourras pas. Alors ne gâche pas sa dernière volonté en pleurant sa mort. Si la dernière chose qu'elle t'a dite est de vivre, alors fais-le. N'abîme pas son sourire. Si tu as mal à cause de ça, dis-toi qu'elle est heureuse et qu'elle serait triste si elle te voyait ainsi."

Il vit que son discours avait atteint le brun quand il vit les larmes se former dans ses yeux. "Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas à souffrir seul. On est tous là." Il s'approcha ensuite du brun et en remarquant que celui-ci ne bougea pas, il le prit dans ses bras. Grey posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Natsu. Ce dernier sentit l'autre placer ses bras autour de son corps. Il savait que si quelqu'un venait à entrer, cette personne trouverait sûrement étrange la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Ce n'était pas habituel de les voir ainsi.

Grey sentit toutes les barrières qu'il avait mises en place aux cours de ces dernières années s'effriter peu à peu. Les larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Ses épaules tremblaient et il sentit la prise de Natsu se raffermir. Il sentit également la magie du Dragon Slayer s'immiscer dans son corps. Il savait que l'autre avait raison et qu'il n'avait pas à souffrir seul. Il avait tous ses amis à la guilde mais il se demandait tout de même s'il aurait été capable de les laisser le voir ainsi.

Natsu regardait son ami dans ses bras, il sentait les larmes qui glissaient sur le visage du brun ainsi que ses épaules qui tremblaient. Il resserra son étreinte. Il remarqua que la température de la pièce diminuait. Il laissa échapper un peu de sa magie et celle-ci se diffusa dans la salle. Il savait que dehors, la tempête faisait rage, il pouvait l'entendre. Il regarda le mage de glace. Les émotions qu'il devait ressentir en ce moment étaient probablement aussi violentes que la tempête à l'extérieur. Il rapprocha Grey jusqu'à ce que leur corps se touchent complètement et mit sa bouche près de l'oreille de son compagnon.

"Toi aussi tu as le droit de pleurer. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse. Et si Deliora était encore en vie, je lui défoncerais immédiatement la gueule pour t'avoir fait pleurer. Parce qu'il est hors de question que quiconque ayant blessé un de mes amis s'en sorte indemne." Il sentit Grey hocher légèrement la tête puis les tremblements s'intensifièrent. "Ul a commencé à te débarrasser de tes cauchemars, moi, je vais continuer et les faire disparaître à jamais. Mais pas seulement moi, Erza, Lucy et les autres aussi. On est une famille et on s'aide mutuellement."

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge. Puis Grey se redressa légèrement et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Natsu. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce du regard qui se posa ensuite sur une étagère. Dessus, il y avait plusieurs photos. La plupart représentait les membres de la guilde depuis qu'il était arrivé. Et l'une d'elles représentait l'époque où il était avec Ul. Il était sur la photo, accompagné de son maître et de Léon. Lui et Léon étaient en train de se fusiller du regard pendant qu'Ul avait ses mains sur chacune de leur tête et souriait à l'objectif. Cette photo avait été prise peu de temps avant qu'Ul ne meure. Il soupira.

"Elle me manque. Quand je rentre, je pense à elle, à l'époque où elle m'a recueilli, où elle m'a entrainé. Je repense à tous ces moments et à chaque fois je finis par me rappeler qu'elle est morte. Je ne vois pas son sourire pourtant je sais qu'elle sourit. Je n'arrive pas non plus à entendre ce qu'elle dit mais je sais qu'elle parle. Et ensuite tout ce que je vois c'est son visage se désintégrer et celui de Léon qui me dit que tout est de ma faute, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû mourir. Après je pense à vous, à la guilde, à tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble mais malgré ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir tout ce que la mort d'Ul suscite chez moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Jusqu'à ce qu'on aille sur Galuna, j'étais encore persuadé que c'était complètement ma faute, d'ailleurs j'étais prêt à me sacrifier aussi." Il sentit les muscles de Natsu se tendre légèrement. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que c'était stupide mais à ce l'époque je pensais que ça me permettrait de racheter mes erreurs… Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter, je ne vais pas faire deux fois la même erreur. Mais, tu sais, même maintenant alors que je sais que ce n'était pas totalement de ma faute, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser de ressentir de la culpabilité parce qu'au fond, si je n'avais pas été aussi égoïste et têtu, elle n'aurait pas eu à devoir me suivre."

"Mais si elle n'avait pas fait ça, tu serais encore rempli de ton désir de vengeance et tu ne nous aurais peut-être jamais rencontré." Natsu prit les épaules du brun et l'écarta. Il le regarda dans les yeux. "Elle a récupéré les morceaux de ton cœur et nous, on les a recollés. Si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, qu'est-ce que tu serais devenu ? Alors peu importe à quel point c'est dur, il faut aller de l'avant. Et c'est pour ça que les amis existent." Il conclut sa déclaration par un immense sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard, Grey sourit également.

"Ouais, pour une fois, tu as peut-être raison, l'allumette."

"Comment ça « pour une fois » ? J'ai toujours raison, cerveau congelé !" s'offusqua immédiatement le mage de feu. Le sourire du brun s'étira et il laissa échapper un rire. Le visage de Natsu prit un air surpris avant de se remettre à sourire. "Par contre, est-ce que tu peux laisser réapparaître le soleil ? Non, parce que les tempêtes de neige, c'est pas trop pour moi."

"Quoi, tu as froid ?" Natsu émit un grognement. "Non, je ne peux pas, je n'avais même conscience que c'était moi qui faisait ça. Alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'arrêter. Et puis même si je me sens mieux, je sais que je ne vais pas passer une nuit calme."

"Bah, tant que tu ne nous congèles pas tous, je suppose que ça peut aller." Grey hocha la tête. "Cependant, Grey, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?" Le concerné hocha de nouveau la tête, un peu surpris par l'utilisation de son prénom et non d'un des stupides surnoms de la tête de flamme. "Où sont passés tes vêtements ?" Le brun baisse les yeux et s'aperçut que, effectivement, il ne portait plus ses vêtements.

"Merde !" Natsu explosa de rire devant la grimace que faisait son compagnon. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir qui ne fit qu'intensifier les rires du Dragon Slayer. "C'est ça, marre-toi ! Et pense à mourir aussi !" Cependant malgré le ton qu'il venait de prendre, un petit sourire ornait son visage. "Natsu ?" L'interpellé cessa de rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Merci." Le mot avait été dit doucement et le Dragon Slayer pouvait sentir toute la sincérité que ressentait le brun à ce moment-là. Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage. "Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi idiot qu'on le dit." Le sourire de Natsu s'effaça un peu tandis qu'un léger prit place sur le visage du mage de glace.

"Et toi, tu es peut-être plus idiot qu'on le pense." Une lueur malicieuse dansait dans ses pupilles, défiant l'autre de répliquer.

"Va te faire foutre, l'allumette !"

"Tu me cherches, pervers !"

Et c'est ainsi que se termina la soirée.

* * *

Dans une autre partie de la ville, un groupe composé de deux filles et d'un chat marchait à travers les ruelles. L'une des jeunes filles soupira.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait rentrer et faire confiance à Natsu." Proposa Lucy qui commençait à être fatiguée à force de marcher.

"Oui, nous verrons demain." Sur ces paroles, la mage aux armures tourna les talons pour retourner chez elle. La constellationniste et le chat se regardèrent et la blonde haussa les épaules.

"Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi aussi. Tu devrais aussi, Happy. Et puis, normalement tu vas voir Natsu ce soir."

"Aye, sir." Lucy hocha la tête et marcha en direction de son appartement. Happy s'envola jusqu'à chez lui.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et encore une fois, REVIEW ! (s'il-vous-plait)


End file.
